la confusión
by pao saki
Summary: karai llega a la guarida y una confusion surge de que tratara


Hola este es mi primer one-short espero que les agrade; trata de una gran confusión sentimental bueno no o si o ah el chiste es que es una confusión; en todas las historias que escribo las tmnt tienen 16 y karai 16 y medio años

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…

La guarida estaba tranquila todo en silencio, los 4 chicos dormitaban en la sala el sensei meditaba al lado de sus hijos, pero el ruido de unas zapatillas los alerto y en la entrada vieron a karai, vestida con una minifalda negra y una blusa azul rey con adornos plateados, y sus zapatillas eran negras y con un tacón alto pero aún era más baja que leo y traía una mochila plateada.

Splinter: señorita karai que necesita

Karai: a cabo de pelear con mi padre y necesito donde quedarme si me aceptan

Raph: pues no hay habitaciones libres que pena vas a tener que volver con tu padre

Makey: en algo tienes razón Raph la habitación extra la ocupa Abril

Donnei: chicos muestren gentiliza

Raph: oblígame

Karai: lamento si los importune

Leo: ignóralos makey no tiene cerebro y Raph está de malas

Karai: cuando no lo esta

Raph: oye

Leo: puedes quedarte en mi habitación

Karai: enserio; dijo sorprendida

Leo: claro; dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y esto provoco que la cunuichi se sonrojara

Splinter: será un honor tenerte como invitada

Karai: el honor es mío maestro Splinter

Leo: yo la llevo a la habitación para que se instale y conozca el lugar

Leo llevo a karai en lo que ahora sería su habitación ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta

Leo: karai que sucedió

Karai: le dije a mi padre que pasaría unos días con una amiga

Leo: ¿una amiga?

Karai: no podía decirle que me la pasaría con mí…

Leo: tu… ¿Qué?; pregunto con interés y con una sonrisa

Karai: mí… no…

Leo: ¿tu novio?

Karai: claro que no; dijo algo ruborizada

Leo: entonces

Karai se puso más roja

Karai: no me mires me veo ridícula

Leo: de hecho te vez tierna

Se acercó a ella y la beso, ella correspondió, leo abraso a karai por la cintura y ella lo abrazo por el cuello.

Karai: tu familia lo sabe; dijo a separarse pero enseguida volvió a besarlo pero ahora con más pación

Leo: no tienen por qué; siguió besándola pero sus labios descendieron a su cuello

Karai: sabes que esta el riesgo de que nos descubran

Leo: es lo que hace más divertido

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, y leo empezó a morderle el labio

¿?: Leonardo que sucede ahí dentro

Los dos se separaron de inmediato

Leo: nada

La puerta se abrió era Splinter entro a la habitación

Splinter: es hora de cenar

Leo y karai asintieron y caminaron a la cocina cuando todos terminaron se fueron a la sala a excepción de karai y Raph

Raph: que es lo que buscas aquí porque yo no creo el cuento de que te peleaste con tu padre

Karai: tienes razón la discusión con mi padre era un cuento

Raph: entonces que haces aquí

Karai: eso no te lo diré

Raph sonríe con maldad y esto empezó alterar a karai

Karai: que tramas

Raph: nada solo esto; Raph le lanza un globo pero este no tenía agua sino pintura blanca y termino arruinando su ropa y algo de pintura cayo en su cabello

Karai: te odio

Raph: el sentimiento es mutuo

Karai se dirigió a la sala

Leo: ¿qué te sucedió?

Karai: porque no se lo preguntas a tu temperamental hermano; dijo con gran coraje

Splinter: Raphael ven aquí ahora mismo

Raph: ahora que hice

Splinter: jugarle una broma pesada a karai

Leo: ven karai te diré donde puedes bañarte

Karai lo siguió

Una vez que karai término su baño se puso su ropa interior pero busco el reto de su ropa y no la encontró

Karai:_ no puede ser la abre olvidado en la habitación de leo, que pena que hare, no me queda de otra_

Salió de baño con la toalla como vestido y corrió al cuarto de leo y busco su mochila pero no había nada, entonces la puerta se abrió, karai se ruborizo y más al ver quien era

Leo: lo siento debí haber tocado; se dio vuelta muy rojo de la cara

Karai: leo no has visto mis cosas

Leo: te refieres a la mochila plateada, no la he visto, pero voy a buscarla,_ tonto a ver si aprendes modales, _

Karai se quedó sola y se escuchó que tocaron la puerta

Karai: leo encontraste mis cosas

¿?: Yo no soy bobonardo

Karai: que quieres Raphael

Raph: decirte que no encontraras tus cosas a menos que me digas que quieres aquí

Karai: dame mis cosas, idiota

Raph: pensaba dártelas pero nadie me llama así; se alejó de cuarto

Leo volvió toco la puerta

Karai: pasa

Leo: encontré tu mochila

Karai: adivino la tenía Raph

Leo: como lo supiste

Karai: corazonada

….

Ya eran las 11:30 de la noche, karai y leo veían la televisión, Raph entro sigiloso a la sala pero solo miraba a karai

Raph: _que sucederá_

Se acercó sigiloso y vio algo que sin saber porque le hizo enojarse demasiado

Leo estaba acostado y su cabeza estaba sobre la piernas de karai ambos veían la peli que estaban pasando, de terror, estaban riendo, se besaban, pero porque le molestaba a Raphael.

…

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el dojo entrenado, era el turno de leo y Raph, Raph tiro una fuerte patada a leo, y lo dejo sin aire, repitió el ataque, leo logro esquivarlo, Raph se acercó y le tiro un golpe a la cara y mientras estaba aturdido le dio una patada en el abdomen y este golpe fue tan fuerte que leo se estrelló en la pared y algo de sangre salía de su boca Raph le apretó el cuello contra la pared

Raph: te odio

Splinter: Raphael es solo un entrenamiento, no saldrás esta noche,

Raph soltó a leo y este cayó casi inconsciente por la falta de aire

…..

La noche llego y los chicos a excepción de Raph y karai salieron

Raph fue a la habitación de leo y toco la puerta, karai abrió muy molesta

Karai: que quieres

Raph: quería disculparme por las bromas que te hice

Karai: por las bromas no hay problema, pero lo que le hiciste a leo

Raph: lo odio

Karai: porque lo odias

Raph: porque tiene algo que yo deseó

Karai: que

Raph se acercó a karai y la tomo de la barbilla

Raph: a ti; después de decir esto unió sus labios a los de karai

Al separarse Raph se alejó sin mirar a karai y esta se quedó paralizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir

…..

En la habitación de Raph

Raph: _que tonto soy seguro le va a decir lo ocurrido en cuanto leo llegue o peor le dirá a Splinter _

Karai: Raph puedo pasar

Raph: si

Karai abrió la puerta y entro pero antes de que dijera algo el de rojo empezó a hablar

Raph: le dirás cierto

Karai: no le diré nada a nadie, si tú no dices que yo y leo andamos

Raph: bien, eso es todo lo que viniste a decir

Karai: otra cosa, lo que envidias de leo no soy yo sino lo que leo encontró en mí

Raph: solo me estas confundiendo más

Karai: encontró en mi amor

Las tortugas acababan de llegar

Karai: qué extraña confusión, pero debes disculparte con leo; dijo esto antes de salir de la habitación

…..

Tiempo después Raph llego a la guarida bastante feliz

Leo: que te sucede

Makey: que hiciste con el verdadero Raph

Raph: no me van a creer ME ENAMORE

Karai: y de quien

Raph: su nombre es yen, yenedith y ya somos novios

Donnei: wow enserió una chica aguanta tu mal carácter

Leo: el amor es ciego

Karai: muy ciego; en ese momento beso a leo y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

…

**Mi primer one-short que emoción**

**Raph: estás loca yo nunca besaría a karai**

**Yo: el amor es ciego**

**Raph: a… por eso te gusta…**

**Yo: cállate si mis padres te oyen literalmente me matan, sayonara **


End file.
